Pilots and co-pilots are required to monitor a myriad of communication channels, sensors, and gauges and perform numerous control functions while operating aircraft. Such monitoring and control functions are becoming increasingly more difficult and critical as the complexities of aircraft increase. Avionics systems have been developed to automate some of the operational and monitoring requirements of aircraft; however, pilots and co-pilots still must manually monitor and operate most aspects of their aircraft.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved avionics system that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. More particularly, there is a need for a system and method which reduces the amount of time pilots and co-pilots spend on monitoring and control functions so they can concentrate on other required tasks.